Flowerstar's Destiny (cancelled)
by Snoopy7c7
Summary: Thunderclan has been the hero Clan long enough, now it's Riverclan's turn. A young warrior named Flowerpetal must be prepared when a threat comes to all the Clans. A threat the Clans have encountered before but has come back prepared and only a blossoming Flower can lead them to victory. (THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED. SOMEDAY I MIGHT FINISH IT BUT MEH)
1. Allgiances

ALLGIANCES

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice; Lizardpaw (light brown tom)

MEDICINE CATS: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice; Havenpaw (black and white she-cat)

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice; Perchpaw (gray and white she-cat)

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Ashwing- dark gray tom with light gray stripes

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice; Bumblepaw (black and white tom)

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Mallowfoot- golden pelt tabby tom

Apprentice; Mosspaw (black she-cat with light green eyes

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Minnowsplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

(mother of Stormkit, a dark gray tom with one white paw)

Featherstream- light brown she-cat with a white chest

(mother of Rosekit, a tortoiseshell she-cat with patches of brown)

Sunflower- light gray she-cat with white underbelly

(mother of Flashkit, a dark gray tabby with brown eyes and Flowerkit, a light gray she-cat with a dash of white on her forehead, white on the tip of her tail, and white fluffy paws)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Pouncefoot- ginger-and-white tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CATS: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie- stripped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Apprentice; Amberpaw (pale ginger she-cat)

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice; Dewpaw (gray and white tom)

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice; Snowpaw (white fluffy tom)

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with sky colored eyes, paralyzed in her hind quarters

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

QUEENS

Daisy- cream, long furred cat from horseplace

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

ELDERS

Purdy- plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

WINDCLAN

LEADER: Onestar- brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Harespring- brown and white tom

Apprentice; Slightpaw (black tom, with a flash of white on his chest)

MEDICINE CAT: Krestreflight- moltted gray tom

WARRIORS

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Apprentice; Hootpaw (dark gray tom)

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark gray tabby tom, with amber eyes

Apprentice; Oatpaw (pale brown tabby tom)

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

QUEENS

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

ELDERS

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Rowanstar- ginger tom

DEPUTY: Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

WARRIORS

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice; Grasspaw (pale brown tabby she-cat)

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw- black-and-gray tom

Apprentice; Spikepaw (dark brown tom)

Pouncetail- brown tabby tom

QUEENS

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt- cream-furred-she-cat

ELDERS

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur- small brown tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Jackson- black muscular tom

Sol- ginger-and white tabby

Trixy- tortoiseshell she-cat

Bubbles- fluffy white she-cat

Slider- pale brown tom with white underbelly

Hazel- golden pelt she-cat

Hawkeye- golden brown tabby

Berry- cream colored she-cat

Storm- black muscular tom (son of Jackson and Trixy, brother to Berry)

Hawkpelt- golden brown she-cat, former warrior of Shadowclan and helps her Clan when needed

Redclaw- light brown tom with amber eyes, former warrior of Shadowclan


	2. Prologue

"Can we please go in now Mothwing?" a black she-cat stated.

Mothwing siged, "Fine Mosspaw, both you and Bumblepaw may go in now but as soon as you're done it's straight back to the elders den."

As soon as she finished both Mosspaw and Bumblepaw rushed into the nursery. The two apprentice's had came back from hunting practice to hear their mother, Sunflower, had finally given birth. As the two apprentice's slowed down their pace, they saw to tiny bundles next to there mother. Sunflower perked up her ears and lifted up her head.

The first to speak was Mosspaw," Aww they're so tiny and cute." "Two new fine additions to Riverclan, and our half brother and sister." purred Bumblepaw.

Also in the nursery lied to queens each with one kit. The queen next to Sunflower was grooming her one kit who squeaked,"But I want to go play with the new kits moma!" "No not now Rosekit, they can't right now." The queen then asked to Sunflower,"What are you going to name 'em?" Sunflower replied,"Well for the tom I'm naming him Flashkit for how fast his pelt dried and for his sister Flowerkit, for her sweet flowery scent, Featherstream."

* * *

The two Riverclan medicine cats settled down in the moonpool, along with the other medicine cats. As soon as Mothwing sunk her muzzle into the pool she found herself on a beach. Figuring it was just a dream she paded along the shore. Then she saw two cats padding towards her. I-I must be imagining things Mothwing thought as the two cats came closer.

When the two cats arrived and before Mothwing had a chance to speak the first cat spoke,"Greetings Mothwing. It's so good to see you again." "M-Mudfur?! Is it really you? H-how are you here? I don't even.." Mudfur let out a small mrrow of laughter,"There's no need to tell you right now because Leopordstar is here to deliver you a message." With a nod of approval Leopordstar spoke,"Mothwing evil is coming but no need to worry it's not the Dark Forest. Listen closely When evil rises darkness, air, water, and thunder must join as one, led by a blossoming Flower." Mothwing's mouth was opened with shock. All her life she did not believed in Starclan and now she was actually here. "But what does it mean?" she meowed. "You will find out later on." replied Leopordstar. Pinning her ears Mothwing murmured in her thoughts Leave it to Starclan to give you riddles instead of the anwser. It would make stuff alot simpler. Both cats then started to fade out, when Mudfur called out,"Stay safe Mothwing and don't worry about the prophecy. You'll know what to do with it when you see it. It's in your instincts


	3. Chapter 1

"I'm gona laugh when Featherstream wakes up." with a _mrrow_ of amusment Flashkit added,"You know she doesn't like to wake up early." Flowerkit put down the leaf she was holding and hissed quietly to her brother,"Shh you half to be quiet or you'll wake them _both_ up. I want to get Rosekit back for making me eat those sleepy seeds."

Flowerkit then got back into a crouch and picked up her leaf that was holding water. She slowly inced her way towards Rosekit. When she was right next to her, Flowerkit dumped the water onto Rosekit's back.

This made Rosekit wake up immidiantly, but before she had a chance to cry out she noticed it was only water on her fur. Knowing who was behind this she turned to Flowerkit and hissed quietly,"Flowerkit! Just you wait when we go outside today. i'm going to get you back." While saying this Flowerkit heard a hint of laughter. With that Flowerkit turned around and walk to Sunflowers belly.

"Don't you even think about trying to eat that fish. You still half to wait one more moon." Sunflower meowed at the entrance of the nursery, who was sharing tounges with Minnowsplash.

Dissapointed Flowerkit padded away from the freshkill pile to see a ball of moss on the ground. With a mischievous glance at Rosekit, Flashkit, and Stormkit, she tossed the ball of moss towards Stormkit and cried,"Hey Stormkit! Think fast." looking up from where he was he sprang to his paws and flicked the moss towards Flashkit.

Just as the four kits were getting into the game Featherstream padded to Rosekit and mewed,"Time to come and eat, then to sleep." Looking at the three other kits she added,"Your mother's want you too."

"Ahh come on. The game was getting really fun and i was about to do a great move." fussed Stormkit.

The four kits went inside the nursery and settled down next to their mothers. When they finished eating Sunflower meowed,"Want me to tell you a story?" "Yes Please!" the four kits meowed. "Tell us how our _whole_ camp got flooded." Flashkit suggeted. "No tell us how the Clans defeated the dead cats from that forest." fuused Rosekit."How about I tell you the story of how we came to the lake. A story passed down from many cats?"

After the kits let out cries of joy Sunflower started,"many seasons ago the Clans used to live in a forest. But then the Twolegs started to come and tear up the forest and make it impossible for us cats to live. So all the Clans gathered as one and traveled through the mountains, where we met some mountain cats, and came here to live."

As Sunflower finished her story the four kits were snuggling up to their mothers to sleep. Flowerkit was about to close her eyes when she wondered _I wonder how it was to be a leader at that time?_ She turned to Rosekit and asked, "Hey Rosekit. Ever wonder how it was to be a leader at that time?"

"I don't know, but what i do know what it's gona be like to be leader at this time because I plan on being the next one." Rosekit replied without opening her eyes. "Not if I'm leader first but if I am leader you'll be my deputy." Flowerkit yawned as she started to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

The wind in the early leafbare morning brought Flowerkit awake. Looking around the nursery, she noticed both queens Stormkit, and Rosekit weren't in the den.

Puzzled she turned to Sunflower and said,"Mom where is everybody?" All of a sudden Sunflower sprang to her paws and say,"It's already morning?! Oh no I can't believe I forgot." Turning to Flowerkit and Flashkit she added,"Come on kits it's time for me to wash you up."

Flowerkit was very confused, _Is something bad happening? Why would she be cleaning us if she's acting like something bad's going to happen?_ As Sunflower finished cleaning them, she hussled them outside.

"Why is Sunflower acting so wierd?" Flowerkit whispered to Flashkit. Hissing into Flowerkit's ear,"You fish brain! Don't you remember? Today we get apprenticed!" Emberressed now she sat next to her mother and waited patiently for their leader, Mistystar, called the Clan to attention.

A flash of gray passed by Flowerkit, soon realizing it was Mistystar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!" she called.

As the elders stepped out of their den, the warriors gathering under the ledge, Flowerkit saw Featherstream grooming Rosekit vigorusly. Giggling Flowerkit thought _**I**_ _already got my grooming._

The talking stopped when Mistystar raised her tail for silence. "Cats of Riverclan," she started,"This is the day that is one of the most important parts in a Clan, when a kit takes on the task of warrior training, the becoming of an apprentice."

She looked down at Flowerkit, Rosekit, Flashkit, and Stormkit and countinued,"Today four kits shall become an apprentice. Flashkit step forward."

Sunflower gave him a loving lick before he step towards Mistystar. Mistystar jumped down from her ledge so she was right infront of Flashkit.

"Until he has earned his warrior name, this cat will be known as Flashpaw." Turning to Mintfur she said,"Mintfur your courage is a great part of Riverclan and shall expect you to pass on this to young Flashpaw and many other skills."

As Flowerkit patiently waited to be called, Stormkit became Stormpaw whose mentor ia Ashwing and Rosekit became Rosepaw whose mentor is Icewing. Finally Mistystar called Flowerkit forward. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be known as Flowerpaw."

Mistystar look towards a young warrior, Petalfur, and said,"Petalfur your kindness and hunting skills are a worthy part of our Clan. Pass this and many more skills to Flowerpaw."

Flowerpaw reached out her nose to her new mentor as the Clan cheered the new apprentices names. Mistystar then padded to the freshkill pile indicating that the meeting was over.

Petalfur turned to Icewing and aked,"How about we give our apprentices a tour of the territory?" "That's a great idea. Let's get to it." Icewing said starting to pad to the entrance. The four cats padded out and as they, did Flowerpaw overheard on how Flashpaw and Stormpaw were going to learn hunting moves.

* * *

"The last stop before heading back, the Shadowclan border." Wrinkling up her nose Flowerpaw spat,"What a awful smell. I can't believe Shadowclan cats can actually _sleep_ in this!"

"Yes and remember if we cross the line, there will be trouble." meowed Petalfur. "Now lets get back to camp." Icewing meowed. Looking to see there was a few minutes before nightfall she added,"You still have time to clean out the elders den."

"Eww!" gaged Flowerpaw and Rosepaw. Padding up to the entrance of the camp Rosepaw whispered,"Let's get this done and over with so we can eat." They started by getting the elders new bedding. As they brought back new bedding Stormpaw and Flashpaw came through the entrance with freshkill.

"It's so unfair that we half to clean the elders den on our first day as a apprentice." Rosepaw muttered. "Yeah. I can't wait tell they half to do it." snorted Flowerpaw. "Don't worry there turn will come soon enough." meowed Petalfur, who padded behind the two she-cats.

"You're almost done. So finish that up so you can eat, then go to sleep. You'll need the rest because we start battle training tommorow." Petalfur added as she padded away to the warriors den. Once they finished, the two she-cats padded to the freshkill pile.

Satistfied with a water vole, Flowerpaw padded towards Rosepaw, who was eating a plump minnow. "Stormpaw keeps eyeing you." Rosepaw pointed as Stormpaw looked there way. "Maybe this is the prey he caught." replied Flowerpaw.

Letting out a yawn, she finished her prey and padded to the apprentices den. Settling down, Flowerpaw made a nest for her and Rosepaw. Before drifting off to sleep she felt a mixture of happieness and pride. Thinking to herself _Finally I'm a apprentice. And I'm going to become the best warrior in Riverclan and the lake._

* * *

 **So it has been a while sence I'v updated on Flowerstar's Destiny. I mean I have already wrote the whole entire story, which is up to 38 chapters cause I'm speaking with the authors into maybe publishing this with there permission. At this moment for each chapter I'm posting onto here I am doing 1 spell checks 2 revising 3 editing 4 etc. I promise that this week I'll do my best to post 2 or 3 chapters before I go on my trip to Florida.**


	5. Chapter 3

Mistystar waited until everyone had quiet down so she could start the ceremony. Flowerpaw took her place next to her sister as Mistystar started,"Cats of Riverclan, the making of a new warrior shows that our Clan is strong and today three apprentices become warriors." Stepping down Mistystar called for Lizardpaw, Havenpaw, ans Perchpaw to step forth.

"I, Mistystar leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these three apprentices. They have trained hard to train in the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors." Looking at the three cats Mistystar asked, "Do you, Lizardpaw, Havenpaw, and Perchpaw promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lizardpaw meowed.

"I do." softly purred Havenpaw.

"I do!" Perchpaw meowed with excitment.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Lizardpaw from this moment forward you shall be known as Lizardclaw for your loyalty and ready for action." As the ceremony countinued on Havenpaw became Havendrop and Perchpaw became Perchleaf. To finish it off Mistystar meaowed,"We now welcome you, Lizardclaw, Havendrop, and Perchleaf as full members of Riverclan."

Finsihing up, all of the Riverclan cats called out the new warrior names in joy.

"Perchleaf! Havendrop! Lizardclaw! Perchleaf! Havendrop! Lizardclaw!"

When the cheering died down Mistystar dismissed the Clan and cats padded up to the newly made warrior to congradulate them. Flowerpaw was about to pad off to the den when she saw her brother looking towards Perchleaf. _Does he...? Nah were to young to know how love works._

* * *

"Now if a cat has your grip go limp." meowed Petalfur,"Once you start feeling your enemy losen its grip on you, spring up fast at it and it will give you the element of suprise."

Demonstrating the move, Petalfur launched herself at Icewing. Not reacting fast Petalfur got ahold of her scruff. Icewing tried to struggle her way out and started to go limp. Starting to relax, Petalfur losened her grip when Icewing launched up at Petalfur, knocking her to the ground.

Turning to the apprentices she asked,"Got that?" The two apprentices nodded in understanding. "Good. Now try it on each other." Icewing said.

Rosepaw bristled her fur before she launched herself at Flowerpaw. She ducked just in time before Rosepaw could get ahold of her. Flowerpaw then turned and tried aiming for her scruff. Rosepaw waited for the right moment before she got ahold of Flowerpaw's scruff.

Trying to copy Icewing, Flowerpaw struggled to get out of her friends grasp until she started to let herself go limp. A mixture of worry and victory went through Rosepaw as she losened her grip. Before she realized it, Flowerpaw sprang up full speed making Rosepaw fly to the ground.

Shacking out her pelt Rosepaw said,"Ok that was ok for a first try but now it's _my_ turn." Rolling her eyes the apprentices tried out the move on each other until Icewing said,"Lets head back to camp. I'm feeling a little hungry."

When the cats padded into camp Reedwhisker padded up to the four cats and meowed,"Tonight is the Gathering and all of the new apprentices are going. Along with there mentors." After he padded away Rosepaw and Flowerpaw padded over to the other apprentices.

"This is so awsome. Going to the Gathering." Stormpaw mewed as the two she-cats approched. "I wonder if we'll meet any other apprentices that are _our_ age." Rosepaw wondered. "Those other Clans better watch out cause I just learned a new battle move today." Flowerpaw declared. "Well then that means all four of you better run off to bed sence you'll be out late." Ashwing meowed padding to Flowerpaw. Wrapping his tail around her, Flowerpaw suthed out a purr then padded to the apprentices den to rest.

* * *

"Wake up Flowerpaw. We're leaving." Opening her eyes she saw Stormpaw waking her up with his tail. Awake she stretched out a little and padded out the den with Stormpaw at her side.

As the island came to view Flashpaw said,"We're the clossest to the island. So _we'll_ be the first ones to explore." "Not if you fall off the bridge first." Flowerpaw whispered loud enough for her brother to hear, who let out an annoyed snort. Coming up to the bridge Mistystar led the cats across.

When it was Flashpaw's turn he sucessfully made it acrosss making him turn and call out to Flowerpaw,"Try not to slip." Flowerpaw jumped onto the bridge and padded along smoothly until she started to feel one of her hind leg slip. Luckly Stormpaw tapped lightly on her hind leg so she wouldn't fall into the water.

Making it across Flowerpaw turned to Stormpaw and hissed quietly,"I could have managed just fine." But she added in a thankful way,"But thank you for doing that. If I fell Flashpaw would probably never let me hear the end of it." Stormpaw's ears pinned back in embarresment,"Anyone could have done it."

"Hey Flowerpaw, come check out this view." meowed Rosepaw. Going deeper into the island she saw a huge clearing with many new scents. As she looked around she heard someone say "Leafpool how are you doing?"

Turning to see Thunderclan cats coming through, she saw how some Riverclan cats were mingling with Thunderclan cats. Not looking where she was going she bumped into a black she-cat. "Hey watch it!" hissed the cat. "Sorry I didn't see you." Flowerpaw said.

Trying not to get into fight already she said,"Hi I'm Flowerpaw. I'm from Riverclan, I just got apprenticed seven days ago." Her anger drained away as she mewed,"Really? Because _I_ just got apprenticed _five_ days ago. I'm Hollypaw by the way."

As the two she-cats started to talk more, more and more cats arrived. Then a dark brown tabby let out a yowl. Figuring it ment the Gathering was going to start she took her place next to her mentor.

"Thunderclan has been blessed with three new apprentices Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw and our newest warrior Stormcloud!" Cheers came from the Clans as the newly made warrior ducked his head down in emaressment. "New kits will be coming to our Clan from Squirrelflight." Bramblestar meowed proudly. _He must be the father. Boasting around like that._ Flowerpaw figured.

Nodding another cat, by the scent of it, the Shadowclan leader stepped forward. "Shadowclan too will be expecting kits soon. Shadowclan is thriving through leafbare and with new leaf on the way more pray is sure to come." Signaling his tail the Windclan leader stepped forward. "Heathertail will be expecting kits thus making Windclan stronger." he paused as some of the other Clans gave him mean looks then countinued,"With each passing day our prey is returning. That is all."

Rising to her paws Mistystar said,"We have three new warriors amung us tonight. Please welcome Lizardclaw, Havendrop, and Perchleaf." cries of joy came from the Clans as the three new warriors looked down in embarresment. When the last bits of noise died down, Mistystar countinued,"Four of our kits have become apprentices. Meet Flowerpaw, Flashpaw, Stormpaw, and Rosepaw."

Jumping down fom the branch Petalfur said to Flowerpaw,"The Gathering is over." Before padding off to her Clan Flowerpaw said to Hollypaw,"Nice meeting you Hollypaw, bye." Her only reply back was her waving her tail. Once the Clan was gathered up Mistystar signaled for her cats to go.

As they padded back home Flowerpaw asked Rosepaw,"Wasn't that awsome? Did you meet anyone there? I did." "It was fun and I met a Thunderclan _and_ Windclan apprentice." Rosepaw replied. "Stop gossiping and hurry up you too. There's still training tommorow." Icewing said. Their was silence as the cats padded back home for the rest of the way.

* * *

 **YES I posted two long chapters in one day *phew* it was hard but worth it for my one fan I may not have that many fans for this story but I ain't giving up. No. MATter. WHAT.**


	6. Chapter 4

_Please choose me and Rosepaw._ Today all the mentors had planned for the apprentices to have a race to see who could catch the most prey. Right now Stormpaw had got paired with Bumblepaw and Flowerpaw waited to see wether if Rosepaw was to be her partner.

"Flashpaw you shall work with Mosspaw. And obviously you and Rosepaw shall be a team." Mintfur finally said. "Now all of you line up so we could start this." Ashwing ordered.

As the apprentices got organized Petalfur reminded the apprentices the rules. "Now remember the goal is to work together to catch the most prey. The team with the most prey gets first pickings on the freshkill pile."

Getting ready Icewing said,"On your mark, get set, GO!" As the three teams went there seprate ways Flowerpaw suggusted to Rosepaw to go to vole cove.

As they approched there destination Flowerpaw asked,"So how about we switch to catch prey every other catch?" "Sure I'll go first." meowed Rosepaw.

Padding to the water she crouched down and scanned the water for any sight of prey. Spotting an adult minniow she got ready for the swipe.

As it came to the surface Rosepaw swipped her paw across the water making it fly out of the water and flop on the grass. Killing it she buried her kill and padded to Flowerpaw.

"Nice catch. Now it's my turn." mewed Flowerpaw. Rosepwa sat down and started grooming herself as Flowerpaw made her way to the water.

Laying flat she peered over the edge to find her kill. Only a few minutes went by when she noticed a huge pike swimming towards her. Quietly calling to Rosepaw she boasted,"Hey Rosepaw, watch me catch this."

Looking up Rosepaw gave her a micheovous look and replied,"Oh I'll make _sure_ I'll watch." Concentraiting she flexed out her claws as her kill came closer to the surface. Feeling her claws rip through the pikes flesh, she also felt her other paw slip.

Falling into the water she grumbled in her thoughts _Mouse dung! I slipped_ _ **and**_ _Rosepaw was watching me._ Gripping a rock she pulled herself onto the rock only to hear laughter from Rospeaw.

"That's what you get for bragging. That was so funny Flowerpaw." Pinning her ears back in embarresment she hissed,"Oh be quiet Rosepaw. Apprentices slip into water all the time." Getting onto land and shaking her pelt off she added,"You're not going to tell the other apprentices. Are you?"

"No I promise." she replied. Looking past Flowerpaw's shoulder she cried in joy,"Hey look Flowerpaw, there's your pike." Turning she saw the dead pike floating above the water. Grabbing it she muffled,"Great. Now we need to hurry and find more prey before times up."

* * *

"Ok Stormpaw and Bumblepaw have four pieces of prey." Ashwing announced to Mintfur. "But so does Rosepaw and Flowerpaw. So it's a tie."Petalfur replied to Ashwing. "But look at the size of that pike." commented Mintfur,"I think Flowrpaw and Rosepaw are the winners."

Nodding in agreement all the apprentices gathered their prey and padded back to camp. As all the apprentices put their freshkill on the pile Icewing said to the two she-cats,"Go ahead and pick a prey."

After picking and finishing a tasty mouse, Flowerpaw looked up and saw Sunflower. Padding to her Sunflower turned and greeted her. "Hello their. I heard that you caught the biggest pike on the freshkill pile." Puffing out her chest she nodded. Looking over her shoulder she saw that it was still there.

Padding back to the pile and grabbing the pike she dragged it to the elders den. Seeing Pouncefoot and Rushtail sharing tounges she padded to them and laid the pike at their paws. "Why thank you Flowerpaw." thanked Rushtail as he started to eat it. "Did you catch it yourself?" Pouncefoot asked. Nodding she sat down and watched the elders eat.

"You're waiting for me to finish that story? Aren't you?" Pouncefoot smiled. Giving another nod Pouncefoot closed his eyes to remember where he left off. Yesterday while she was picking the elders ticks Pouncefoot started telling her the story of how Sol came to the Clans.

"So then he convinced Blackstar to go against the warrior code and Starclan. But I believe Blackstar was sent a sign and then Sol was sent away for good." Shivering Flowerpaw asked,"What do you think would happen if he ever came back and try to destroy the Clans?" "Well the Clan's will be ready for him other than that, Starclan knows." Pouncefoot meowed.

Getting out of the elders den she couldn't help wondering _What can one cat endanger all the Clans?_

* * *

 **Sorry it's been a while sense I've uploaded a chapter cause for a while my internet wasn't working. Hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 5

"Riverclan now welcomes you as a full warrior." finished Mistystar.

"Bumblespot! Mossheart! Bumblespot! Mossheart!"

As the cries of joy erupted from the cats, Mossheart couldn't stop purring while Bumblespot puffed out his chest with moons had past scence Flowerpaw talked to the elders about Sol.

Flowerpaw yawned as she turned to go to the apprentices den when Rosepaw meowed,"Hey lets watch them do there vigil." Turning to her she hissed,"What if we get in trouble." Rolling her eyes Rosepaw retorted,"Oh how can we get in trouble for being up? As long as we don't leave camp. Right?"

Hesistating for a second Flowerpaw finally agreed. "Ok at moonhigh we leave the apprentices den."

* * *

Flowerpaw was chasing a ginger black-and-white cat when she felt somthing attack her on her right side. "Wake up sleepy slug before the other apprentices wake up." Opening her eyes she saw Rosepaw poking at her right side.

Letting out a grunt she followed Rosepaw outside the den. Their they went and hid behind a root where they had a perfect sight of the two warriors."Ok they're just standing their. Lets go back to sleep." yawned Flowerpaw.

"Wait a second." she replied while taking a sniff at the air,"Don't you smell that." Smelling Flowerpaw flinched as a new scent driffted into the air.

"It doesn't smell of any Clan cat nor rouge." Rosepaw commented. Concentraiting on the scent she finally realized what it was.

"You're right it isn't a cat. I think it's a..." Flowerpaw didn't finish her sentence as hissing came from the entrance. The two apprentices looked as they saw Mossheart and Bumblespot's fur bristled as they tried to defend the camp from the two foxes.

"Wake up! Foxes attacking camp!" Flowerpaw cried as cats emerged from the dens. Alert now, several warriors dashed to the foxes to fight.

"Come on lets go help them!" Flashpaw declaired as he was about to join the battle. Just then a wail came from one of the foxes. Shaking off the cats on it it dashed away, followed by four warriors running after it.

The other fox just let out a loud bark. Looking towards the four apprentices it snapped its' jaws where Flowerpaw was standing. Dodging it Flowerpaw lashed her tail and scratched its neck.

Once more the cats started fighting the fox again, when Mistystar jumped onto its back and ran her claws deep down its back.

Letting out a bark of pain the fox managed to grab Mistystar's back in its jaws. It then shook her side to side and then it released her.

Darting away, Reedwhisker demand,"Mintfur, Flowerpaw, Perchleaf, Stormpaw go after it so it leaves our territory. _**Now**_!" Following orders, the four cats darted out the entrance and chased after the fox.

Soon they had chased it down, pass the Shadowclan Border. About to cross the border Perchleaf called,"It's Shadowclan's problem now. Lets go."

As the four cats entered camp Willowshine padded over to them and asked,"Do any of you have a serious injury?" "Nothing but scratches." replied Mintfur.

Nodding Willowshine zipped to the medicine den. A moment later she came back with some leaves. Putting it down she said,"Chew first then apply to any scratches. I half to attend to the others."

As the four cats did as Willowshine said, Rosepaw padded to Flowerpaw and asked,"Are you ok?' Flowerpaw nodded her head as she applied the juice onto her scratches.

"Good." giving her a micheovous smile she mewed,"You happy we watched them?" Rolling her eyes the two she-cats smiled and dozed off to sleep tell dawn.

* * *

 **It has been a while. Anywho the I hope you like my first attack scene. Should I have been more or less descriptive?**


	8. Chapter 6

"Riverclan, I am so proud on how we handled those foxes." Mistystar meowed as the Clan gathered around the edge, to hear Mistystar's speech,"And let us give a big thanks for Mossheart and Bumblespot for alerting us while we were sleeping."

A chorus of cheers erupted as the Clan chanted the names Mossheart and Bumblespot. It was so load, Flowerpaw thought it would alert a Shadowclan patrole.

Raising her tail for silence Mistystar countinued,"I want a patrole to go out and see if the other fox has left our territory and report back to me or Reedwhisker,"

With the Clan dismissed, Reedwhisker padded to Mallowtail and said,"I want you to lead a border patrole. Take Lizardclaw, Petalfur and her apprentice, Mintfur and his apprentice."

Once the six cats got together, he lead them towards the Shadowclan border. When they arrived Petalfur gave a quick sniff at the border.

"While we're here, let's see if our apprentices remember how too remark the border." Petalfur meowed. Looking at Mallowtail she quickly added,"With your permission."

Turning to the apprentices Mallowtail nodded. "Ok lets see what you remember." Mintfur said.

Just as they were about to start a Shadowclan patrole came to view and bounded towards them. "Great just what we needed." muttered Lizardclaw.

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory!" demanded a brown tabby tom.

"For the record Pouncetail," retorted Mallowtail,"We have not crossed the line. In fact we were just about to renew the scent line."

Before he could reply a young black tabby yelled,"Liars!" "Who you calling liars? Rat tail eaters!" Flashpaw blurted out in defence.

Ready to hurl himself at Flashpaw, a dark brown tabby tom scolded,"Blackpaw! That's enough! Unless you want to pick _all_ of the elders ticks, put your claws back in."

Sighing Blackpaw replied,"Yes Tigerheart." "Keep your comments to yourself," Pounctial hissed,"Unless you want a scar. Lets go."

As the patrole stalked away and Mintfur scolded Flashpaw, the patrole renewed the border and headed back to camp. Then Mallowtail stopped dead in his tracks. Sniffing the air he turned to his patrole and asked,"You guys smell that?"

Pausing to sniff the air Flowerpaw spat,"Intruders! But they don't smell like any Clan cat." "Good job Flowerpaw. Now let's see if we can locate these rouges." Petalfur meowed.

As if she summoned the intruders, a black muscular tom and tortoishell she-cat came to view each holding a small kit in their jaws that looked barley a week old.

The tom put down the kit hew was holding and spoke,"I am Jackson and this is my mate Trixy. We have traveled far and are weak. Our kits are only a week old. Can you help us?"

* * *

The Clan was buzzing with curiosity as Mistystar approched the ledge. "I have decided that we will take care of Jackson and his family until they are fit for travel." Mistystar announced.

Jackson had explained that they had come form the river where the beavers dried the lake and had come to see if the tales of cats living groups and fighting for survival were true.

As some cats circled around Jackson and asked questions Flowerpaw just shrugged and padded over to the other apprentices.

"What's so special that everyone's dieing to know." Rosepaw asked. "Maybe they want to know what else is out there?" guessed Stormpaw.

Shrugging Flowerpaw said,"Don't worry, in about a half a moon these cats will be gone and be just a mere memory." "I don't know about that." came a voice behind them.

Turning their heads the four apprentices saw Pouncefoot peeking his head out of the elders den and sniffing the air. "Their scent seems..familiar." he countinued.

"Can you recognize it?" asked Flashpaw.

"I can't quit get my paw on what the scent is but I have a feeling we _all_ need to be carefull." meowed Pouncefoot,"There's something about them that I don't trust."

* * *

 **Woah moma its been _how long_ sense I've updated? Sorry to my one fan out their XD I have been busy with my first year in high school. SOOO how's this chapter, good, bad, neeeds to be longer?**


	9. Chapter 7

"Are we almost done?" moaned Flashwing. "I want to go hunting."

"Besides why are learning this anyways? We're not training to become medicine cats." muttered Rosepaw.

Giving the four apprentices a sturn look, Mothwing hissed,"Hush now! All warriors must know the _names_ just in case we need anyone to go look out for some."

Nodding at Willowshine, the young she-cat laid down the leaf she was holding and showed three red berries. "Those actually look yummy to eat." commented Rosepaw.

Darting her eyes at them Willowshine said,"Never! Never eat these berries. Don't even touch them. If any of you see this reddish berry alert us _immidiatley_ for they are deathberries."

"Then why would you keep something so dangerous in our camp?" asked Flowerpaw.

Mothwing looked at Flowerpaw, then replied,"Good question young one. We keep it so we could despose of it properly or keep it away from others like our kits."

Finishing up, Reedwhisker padded to the group of cats. "Better catch up on some sleep, if you are to stay awake during the Gathering Rosepaw and Flashpaw." Reedwhisker said.

The two apprentices let out a meow of pleasure and padded towards the apprentice den. Flowerpaw sighed in dissapointment. Feeling a tail brush up against her cheek she turned to see Stormpaw.

"It's alright, we'll probably go next time. Besides that means we could go on over to the Swimming Cove." he chirped.

Flowerpaw at that moment felt something stur inside her making her feel sort of...fluttery. Smiling she thought _How nice he is and so thoughtful._ She shook her head _What am I thinking, he's just trying to cheer me up._

"Ok then. But let me tell Petalfur where I'm going." Flowerpaw replied. Padding over to her, she asked,"Petalfur is it ok if I go with Stormpaw to Swimming Cove?" she asked then added,"We'll bring freshkill on the way back."

"Ok but be back before the moon's out." Petalfur meowed in reply.

* * *

"Ahh feel that sunlight on your fur." Stormpaw murrmured then turned to ask,"Hey how 'bout a race?" "You're on." she said. Then pointing with her tail,"From this stone to that group of pebbles."

Letting out a chuckle he said,"Easy as catching a minnow."

Picking up a pebble Flowerpaw muttered,"When it hits the water, we go." Tossing the pebble, it sailed the air and then plopped in the water.

Launching herself into the water Flowerpaw used her hind legs to paddle as fast as she could. Stormpaw was gaining on her. That gave her the strengh to paddle faster.

She stopped when she heard Stormpaw say,"Nice race." Getting out of the water Stormpaw added,"But I let you win." Flowerpaw darted her eyes and cuffed his ear playfully. "Yeah right." she said.

Stormpaw lashed his tail and pounced on her. The two cats tossled until she was pinned. "Gottcha." he purred. "Get off, you great lump." Flowerpaw mewed,"The moons about to come out and I want to bring back some freshkill."

Nodding Stormpaw went to the river and waited for a fish. Flowerpaw however heard a chewing sound. Locating a mouse she slowly made her way towards it.

Timeing it right she killed the mouse with one swift snap of the neck. Turning to see Stormpaw holding a fish the two padded back.

The two padded through the entrance and put down the frshkill then went to the apprentices den.

Making her and Rosepaw's bed she looked out the entrance and saw Jackson putting down freshkill. "What do you think of the newcomers, Stormpaw?" asked Flowerpaw.

Stormpaw stretched out and replied,"Well they're ok and Jackson _does_ help out with Clan duties." Suddenly Flowerpaw as she remembered what Pouncefoot said.

Shifting his paws Stormpaw said,"You know even if it isn't leafbare and you're cold, you could." Flowerpaw pricked her ears waiting for Stormpaw to finish his sentence. Sighing he finished,"You can have some of my moss."

"Thanks." she mewed awkwardly. Curling up she felt her eyes slowly droop as sleep came upon her.

"Achoo." Flowerpaw blinked open her eyes to see Rosepaw's tail in her face. Pushing her tail out of the way, Flowerpaw stretched out and padded out the den.

She looked around as Reedwhisker started making dawn patroles. She set her eyes towards the nursery as she saw the two kits snuggling up to their mothers belly. Jackson bent over and whispered something into her ear.

Jackson then padded over to Flowerpaw. "Nice place you have here." he meowed. "Yeah. I think Riverclan's the best clan in the lake." Flowerpaw said. "Have you ever thought if there was _another_ Clan that lived here?"

"No. Uh listen I half to er go see if I have to do a apprentice task." Flowerpaw mewed quickly then padded off. Giving Jackson one more sturdy look she went off to get the elders some freahkill.

* * *

 **I'm alive! So sorry I haven't updated on a chapter sense you know I'm in school. But don't worry today I'm going to post 3 or 4 more chapters, sit tight.**


	10. Chapter 8

"Today we are going to review your battle moves. To see if we are almost ready to give you your assesment." Ashwing announced.

"Rosepaw you're first." Icewing said,"Now I'de like you too demonstrate a back kick."

Nodding Rosepaw judged where Stormpaw was and sprang at him. She lashed out her back legs sending him backwards.

Looking to see him unharmed she turned to her mentor and asked,"Was that ok?"

"That was wonderful but in training we _say_ who we're going to attack." Icewing replied.

Nodding to the other mentors Mintfur looked towars Flashpaw. "Flashpaw I want you to do a teeth grip on Flowerpaw please." Before he started Mintfur added,"Don't bite down to hard."

Flashpaw nodded and aimed at Flowerpaw's hind leg. After tosseling with his sister for a bit, Flashpaw finally managed to get ahold of Flowerpaw's leg.

"Good work Flashpaw." Petalfur mewed,"Now Flowerpaw I want to see a bellyrake."

Before Flowerpaw was about to show Petalfur a breeze came through the air. Flowepaw sniffed the air as if to expect something.

But as she smelled the air, she detected a fresh and near scent of fox. Flowerpaw pinned back her ears and started to his at the entrance of the training center.

Puzzled the other apprentices smelled the air and relaized what Flowerpaw was doing and copied her.

As the four apprentices stood side by side bristleing there fur a growl was let out and the eight cats saw a dash of red dart away.

"I'm impressed by your tracking skills."

"Why didn't we smell it first?"

"Lets head back. You may all have first pickings of freshkil."

* * *

Getting back Flowerpaw and Flashpaw imidiantley went towards the medicine cat den. A recent border scermish left Sunflower with a nasty scratch.

But before they enetered the den Sunflower pushed her way out.

"You're okay!" the two apprentices exclaimed.

"Yes Mothwing said just to come here once a day to put on some oitment." Sunflower said. Bending down to lick her kits head she added,"I'm happy to know my kits are concerened for me."

Smiling Flowerpaw padded to the freshill pile and picked up a plump minnow and padded towards Rosepaw.

Digging her muzzle into the freshkill a rustle came from the entrance.

Looking a gray tabby tom and light brown tabby she-cat padded through the entrance. Before cats attacked the cats Mothwing had called out,"Greeting Leafpool. Jayfeather. What brings you here?"

"Hello good friend. We came her eto ask if you have any spare borage leaves?" replied Leafpool.

"More than I can count." Willowshine said. Padding towards them Mistystar questioned,"What for?"

A few seconds went by when Mistystar called for Reedwhisker, Flowerpaw, Heronwing, and Rosepaw over.

"Would you please escort them home?" Mistystar asked.

"You know we're not kits! We are quite capable of going home ourselves." Jayfeather hissed crossley."

"I ask this because in return for our borage leaves." Mistystar snapped back,"we need honey and Lefpool says you have plenty."

As Flowerpaw's paws itched with excitment as the six cats padded through the Thunderclan entrance.

"Wait here while I get some." Leafpool said as she padded to the medicine den.

Looking around Flowerpaw spotted a huge branch with claw marks. _Must be there way of remembering the fallen._ Flowerpaw figured.

"Hi there Flowerpaw. What brings you here?" came a muffled voice that made Flowerpaw jump out of her skin.

Turning she saw Hollypaw standing their with a bird clamped in her jaws."Hollypaw you scared me." Flowerpaw replied,"We're here trading our borage leaves for some of your honey."

Putting the bird down she said,"Hm, the borage leaves must be for Squirrelflight." Coming behind Flowerpaw Reedwhisker meowed,"Come along. It's time to go home."

The four Riverclan cats got together and padded back to their home.

* * *

 **Yes another chapter done and another on the way.**


	11. Chapter 9

_Ok focus Flowerpaw. You can pass this._

Flowerpaw's paws itched as she scanned the world for prey. In order to become a warrior she had to pass the final part of the assesment. Catching prey for the clan.

She had so far caught a mouse and two small minnows. She still needed to catch a water vole and pike.

As she looked into the water, a shadow loomed in the water. Getting a better look she purred as the pike swam peacfully in the water.

Gathering her haunches she dived into the water. Sinking her teeth deep into the pike the pike stopped moving.

Turning to pad up to surface, something kept her from going, a rock had managed to get on her paw. As her lungs struggled for breath Flowerpaw finally got herself free.

Hauling herself out of the water she dropped the pike down and dug a hole to come back to later.

* * *

As the four apprentices put down their freshkill on the freshkill pile, the newleaf pollen got caught in Flowerpaws nose. Sneezing she looked around the clearing burning with excitment.

 _Any moment now and I'll be a warrior!_ Starting to groom herself , Rosepaw plopped herself next to Flowerpaw.

"Why can't time go faster?" she whined. "I know right. It seems like it's taking forever before Misty..." Flowerpaw almost leaped with joy as Mistystar's yowl went across the camp.

With their pelts nice and neat the four apprentices waited very patiently for Mistystar to start.

Clearing her throat she started,"Riverclan. When a apprentice becomes a warrior, it shows that we are strong. Today four apprentices are here to recieve there warrior names."

Looking at the four apprentices she countinued,"Flashpaw, Stormpaw, Flowerpaw, and Rosepaw step forth." Trying not to shake with excitment, they all stepped forward.

Mistystar jumped from her ledge and started,"I, Mistystar leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these four apprentices. They have trained hard to train in the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors."

"Do you Flashpaw, Stormpaw, Rosepaw, and Flowerpaw promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Flashpaw replied.

"I do." Stormpaw anwsered.

"I do." Rosepaw replied happily.

"I do!" Flowerpaw vowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Flashpaw you will be known as Flashwing, Starclan honors your bravery and hunting skills."

She rested her head on Flashwing and in return he licked her shoulder in respect. Turning to Stormpaw she countinued,

"Stormpaw from now on you will now be known as Stormwhisker, Starclan honors your creativity and courage."

Doing what Flashwing did she countinued to Rosepaw,"Rosepaw you will be known as Rosepebble, Starclan honors your curiosity and respect for others choices."

Finally Mistystar turned to Flowerpaw,"Flowerpaw from this moment on you will be known as Flowerpetal, Starclan honors your kindness and loyalty towards your Clanmates. We welcome all of you as full warriors of Riverclan!"

"Flashwing! Stormwhisker! Rosepebble! Flowerpetal!"

As the Clan welcomed the new warriors, Flowerpetal was purring so loud that it started to make her troat tickle.

Sunflower and Ashwing padded up to Flowerpetal and Flashwing. "We're so proud of you too." Sunflower purred. "Hope you had enough sleep last night. You don't know what tonight will bring you." chucled Ashwing.

Flowerpetal shrugged as she thought _We're just doing vigil, what could possibly happen?_

* * *

Curling her tail neatly over her paws Flowerpetal sighed out. She was finally a warrior. As she sat ther listening to the sounds around her the four warrior heard pawsteps.

Then Shadowclan scent hit there noses. The four warriors pelts bristled as a light brown tabby came through the entrance. Before one of the warriors alerted the Clan the stranger purred,"Finally I am where I belong."

* * *

 **Finally after moons of training, Flowerpetal, Rosepebble, Stormwhisker, and Flashwing are warriors! Hope you liked this chapter**


	12. Chapter 10

The Clan watched with curiosity and unsure looks as the Shadowclan warrior, Redclaw, stood before the Clan.

Mistystar swayed her head to look directly at the former Shadowclan cat. "So Redclaw you're telling me you would rather be in Riverclan than in Shadowclan?" she questioned.

"Yes. I feel this is where my heart is telling me to be." he replied. "He's probably a spy!" shouted a warrior, Shimmerpelt.

Redclaw snapped his head to the challenge,"How dare you judge me ? I've heard about other cats leaving their bore Clan and going to a different one. If they can do it, why can't I?"

The cats went silent as they looked to Mistystar. "Give him a chance!" yowled Mossheart,"Let him prove his loyalty. You'll see he's a good warrior for Riverclan. Besides one less warrior for shadowclan."

Closing her eyes Mistystar sat their for a moment. She then looked Redclaw dead in the eye,"Redclaw if you stay here you will half to prove your loyalty to us and there may be some times when you'll half to fight some shadowclan cats that you grew up with. Is this really what you want?"

"It is." Redclaw meowed. "For the next three moons you will be assigned to do apprentice duties to prove your loyalty." looking at Mossheart she added,"Mossheart will be watching over you as this goes. The meeting is over."

As the clan was dissmissed there was still unsure looks. Mossheart imidiantly padded to Redclaw and nuzzled his cheeck.

Alarmed by this Flowerpetal went up to her and asked,"Hey Mossheart I'm going hunting, want to come?"

"Well...I...um...wanted to...show Redclaw around our territory." she stammered.

As the two cats padded out the entrance Rosepebble came up to Flowerpetal and smirked,"Well I see why Mossheart stuck up for Redclaw."

Flowerpetal looked at her then shook the thought from her mind. "Come on you can come hunting with me." Rosepebbel meowed as she padded towards the entrance.

"Mmm I think a nice mouse would be good for me." meowed Flowerpetal as they headed deeper into there territory. Without a reply Rosepebble dived into a shrub.

She then came out with a mouse in her jaws. Nice catch." Flowerpetal commented. "now that I got what you want, it's _your_ turn to get me what I want." she replied micheovously.

"Oh I see what you did there." Flowerpetal murrmured,"Alright what do you want?" "How about a fish. i don't care what kind." she mewed as she started grooming herself.

Grunting she padded to the river and waited patiently. Then a pike came to view. Getting ready she dived into the water and gripped the pike in her jaws.

Coming out Rosepebble mewed,"Enjoyed your swim?" Giveing her a menacing stare she replied,"Oh yes that was a nice swim. Maybe _you_ should go in to see for yourself."

Without warning Flowerpetal pushed Rosepebble into the shallow end of the river. Getting up Rosepebble playfully hissed,"Ok you asked for it."

Smacking her paws in the water Flowerpetal's fur got wet once again. Useing her tail Flowerpetal sent water towards Rosepebble.

Getting out she said,"Cpme on lets dry off. So we can take this prey back to camp." Shacking off the she-cats padded back to camp.

Putting down the freshkill Flowerpetal let a yawn escape her . Padding into the warriors den she mumbled to herself,"I'm so tired after that, I could sleep until the next Gathering." Curling up she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hmm do you think it's cliche XD. And most likely you may predict what is to happen next.**


	13. Chapter 11

The full moon was up high and was bright as it could be. Flowerpetal tried her best not to shake with excitment as Mistystar stood on her branch.

Mistystar looked all around the island as she started,"Riverclan has much joyous news! To start off I'd like to introduce four new warriors amoung us. Meet Flowerpetal, Flashwing, Rosepebble, and Stormwhisker."

Yowls of congradulation came from the four Clans as the four new warriors looked down in embarresment.

With the yowls calming down Mistystar countinued,"In other news we have a new apprentice, Redclaw."

Angry hisses and glares came from the Shadowclan cats.

"Redclaw's a traitor!"

"Foxheart!"

"Traitor!"

"Silence!" snapped Mistystar,"It was Redclaws choice to leave sense he feels more at home with our Clan than in Shadowclan."

"Are you implying that _Riverclan's_ better than Shadowclan?" challenged Rowanstar.

"No." Mistystar said calmly,"I'm saying he just feels more at home in Riverclan and although he came from Shadowclan he is showing his loyalty to his adopted Clan."

When no one spoke she added,"Besides this has happened before in the past, cats leaving their bore Clan to go to another and they were still respected."

There was a moment of silence as cats started nodding in approval. Sitting down Bramblestar stood. "Thunderclan also brings good news. We too have been blessed with three new warriors. I give you Amberlight, Dewdrop, and Snowdrift."

Another chours of congradulations came and go as the three new warriors looked down in embarresment.

"Finally Squirrelflight has given birth to fou-three kits." Flowerpetal tipped her head to the side _Funny I thought he was going to say four kits_ she thought.

As the Gathering broke up Rosepebble yawned as she walked next to Flowerpetal. "At last warriors. Now we can sleep all day." she joked.

Flowerpetal yawned in agreement and the Clan padded back to camp.

* * *

Mist started to swirl around Flowerpetal. Flowerpetal looked around in confution and sniffed the air. Then she saw cats, to blurry to see, fight around her.

Flowerpetal was able to manage to see her self and a glance at a familiar looking tom. _Is that Jackson?_ Before she had a chance to make sure, the cats vanished.

The cats was replaced by a spotted cat with stars in her fur. "Young one listen closely. In your Clan there is a cat you can't trust and will cause great pain. Realize him and be prepared." she mewed.

Flowerpetal looked in confution and shock as the cat started fading away. "Who-who are you?" she managed to say.

The cat turned around and smiled,"I am Leapordstar. I was the previous leader of Riverclan. Go well Flowerstar."

Jolting awake Flowerpetal blinked. _Starclan came to me! B-but why not to Mistystar or Willowshine?_

Puzzled she got up and padded out. With her mind buzzing about her dream she decided to go hunting. She looked to see Mossheart sharing tounges with Redclaw.

"Hey Mossheart,"Flowerpetal called,"Want to come hunting with me?" Nodding Mossheart turned and whispered something into Redclaw's ear.

Padding out the entrance together Flowerpetal noticed something different about her sister. She was a bit more...chunky.

Coming up to a river Flowerpetal looked out and saw a minnow. Not wanting to scare it, Flowerpetal crouched down and peered over the edge.

Sliding out her claws she swiped the minnow out of the water and onto land. With on swift move Flowerptetal killed it.

Looking at Mossheart she mewed,"Your turn." Nodding Mossheart peered over the water. Spotting a water vole she got ready.

Mossheart was about to go for the prey when she slipped and fell in the water. Flowerpetal waited for Mossheart to come back up. But she didn't.

Gasping Flowerpetal dived in the water and looked for her sister. Spotting her she grabbed her scruff and hauled her to the surface.

Gasping for air the two she-cats hauled themselves to land. "Why didn't you swim?" Flowerpetal panted,"You know how to swim."

Mossheart looked down and then looked into her eyes. "It was hard for me to swim because I'm." Mossheart just showed her belly.

Flowerpetal's eyes widened as she realized her sister was expecting kits. The two were silent for a moment. Flowerpetal broke the silence,"Redclaw's the father. Isn't he." "Yes." she replied.

Grabbing her prey the two padded back home, speechless. Before entering camp Flowerpetal realized something. "That's why he joined our Clan. So he didn't half to break the warrior code and to be with you." she said.

Mossheart turned to her sister and meowed,"Yes, it is."

* * *

 **Yes, yes it was obvious what was going to happen next. Oh and before I forget some chapters will be farther into the future like the next one. I'll explain it more when the time comes.**


	14. Chapter 12

"Redclaw I have watched you these past few moons. Not only have you've shown your adopted Clan dedication but also loyalty." Mistystar jumped down and rested her head on Redclaws head. "I and the rest of Riverclan now welcomes you as a full member of Riverclan." she finished.

"Redclaw! Redclaw! Redclaw"

Cheers came from the crowd as the Riverclan cats accepted their newest member. As Redclaw puffed out his chest, Flowerpetal's fur ruffled in the wind.

She then remembered Leapordstar's warning.

 _Could it be Redclaw that is the one to bring destruction?_ Looking at Mossheart and back at Redclaw she let out a chuckle. _It can't be. He wouldn't want to cause any pain to Mosshearts' heart._

At that moment Berry came scampering out to where Mistystar looked up and asked with her eyes wide opened,"Can I be an apprentice now?"

Before she could reply Jackson padded out, along with his mate and Berry's brother Storm, and stood before Mistystar.

"I am so happy that you have taken us in when my mate was in need." he started,"I do say Clan life is certanly...interesting. As much as I want to stay here, we can't because..."

Waiting for a responce Trixy quickly put in,"We must keep traveling now. Sense the kits are older of course."

Murmurs came from the cats until Mistystar replied,"Well it was a pleasure to have you here. I hope you have safe traveling." As the travelers padded towards the entrance Berry followed behind her brother with her tail drooped.

Once they were gone Flowerpetal heard Pouncefoot hiss,"Good ritins. Hope they don't come back any time soon."

With the Clan meeting breaking up Reedwhisker padded to her and said,"I want you in charge of a border patrole. Take Mosspelt, Havendrop, Flashwing, and Minnowsplash."

Getting her cats together the five cats set out.

Approching the Shadowclan border, a dash of orange flashed by the group of cats.

The young orange tom pounced onto the frog and killed it with one blow behind it's head.

"What are you doing on Riverclan's territory?" Mosspelt hissed. The tom looked up from his frog and retorted,"I'm catching this frog that was on _Shadowclan_ territory but happened to have leaped into your territory." "Well it's on our land now." Havendrop replied.

The tom unsheathed his claws when a Shadowclan warrior, Grasspelt, went next to the cat. "Flamepaw! You mouse dung fool. You know better to tresspass onto enemy territory!"

"But this is Shadowclan's frog!" argued Flamepaw. "No 'buts'." Turning to the patrole she added,"Sorry about this. I'll see to it this doesn't happen again.""Make sure of it." Flashwing meowed.

Turning to leave the frog Flowerpetal said,"Take the frog, we just wanted to make it clear not to come onto our territory." Grabbing the frog the two cats strayed to their own territory.

When the cats returned back to the Clan they saw Redclaw pacing outside the nursery. Before anyone could ask why, Mothwing came rushing by with herbs in her jaws and went inside the nursery.

"What's happening." Flashwing asked.

"The kits are coming, _my_ kits." Redclaw replied. "Then what are you doing out here?" Sunflower said coming out of the warriors den,"See if you can help out."

Going in, the cats waited patiently for the arrival of the new kits. Soon tiny mewels came from the nursery, followed by the two tired medicine cats.

"How's my sister?" Bumblespot asked. "She delivered three strong toms." Willoshine replied.

As Sunflower and Bumblespot padded towards the nursery, Flowerpetal said to herself _I'll go see them tommorrow. Mossheart will be tired, she'll need her rest._

"You _._ Must be happy for your sister." came a voice. Turning Flowerpetal looked at Stormwhisker who had just come back from hunting.

Purring Flowerpetal mewed,"I am." she let out a chuckle as she added,"What if one of us become there mentors.'

"That would be nice." Stormwhisker agreed. He rested his tail lightly on her shoulder as Flowerpetal inhaled his sent. Then something sturrd inside her making her feel even happier than before.

 _Someday this might be us. That's if he ever wants a mate. Maybe._ She thought to herself.

* * *

 ** _Yes it has been a looooonnnngggg time sense I'v updated on this story. What can I say, I have been caught up in school._**


	15. Chapter 13

"No! Don't leave us mother!" wailed Whitekit.

Looking at her kits she purred,"I'm only stretching out my legs little ones." Mossheart looked around until she spotted Rosepebble and Flowerpetal sharing tounges.

"Hey Flowerpeatl. Rosepebble. Can you come over here?" Padding over, Mossheart said,"Look kits, Flowerpetal and Rosepebble are going to show you how to catch your first fish."

Yowls of agreement and excitment errupted from the kits. "Thanks sis, I'll be back in a short while." she whispered into Flowerpetal's ear. "Anytime, I love playing with your kits." was her reply.

Before leaving Mossheart said,"I better not hear you were bad when I return." "You won't." the three kits meowed.

"Come on! Lets's catch something so we cpuld suprise dad!" Bluekit said jumping up and down. "Yeah come on!" Whitekit agreed. "Well then let's go." Flowerpetal mewed.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! I caught one!" Bluekit said with joy. Both Whitekit and Bluekit had caught to baby minnnows.

Blackkit let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "What's so funny?" Bluekit asked. "That was good little brothers, but watch as I catch the biggest and best fish." Blackkit replied coming up to the stream.

Scowling at Blackkit, Whitekit fluffed up his pelt and hissed,"Is that so. Well then I'm goin-" "To watch your brother and flatten down your pelt." Flowerpetal eyed.

Nodding Blackkit flexed out his claws getting ready. Ready he scooped out a small minnow. As it flopped on the ground, Blackkit was now nowhere in sight.

Before any of the two warriors could go after him, Blackkit came up clinging to a rock. Hauling himself out, the two kits burst out with laughter.

"Nice swim bro." chuckled Bluekit. "Yeah way to go." added Whitekit. "Shut up you guys." Blackkit hissed shaking water onto his brothers.

Rosepebble and Flowerpetal started laughing as the kits started to play fight. The three kits tosseled until Flowerpetal whispered an idea into Rosepebble's ear.

Nodding in agreement Flowerpetal said,"It seems that they can fight, but I wonder if they could defend there territory?" The kits stopped. "We would totally be able to protect our territory." Blackkit puffed.

"Well let's see how you defend," Rosepebble started,"if foxes attack." Getting into a miny patrole the kits set out.

"No fox will set paw into our territory with us defending it." Whitekit mewed. Imittating a fox's growl, Flowerpetal and Rosepebble went towards them.

"Look out!" Bluekit warned. Ready to pounce Blackkit haulered,"Riverclan attack!" Climbing onto the two warriors the kits managed to knock them off there feet.

"We give up!" Rosepebble pleaded sarcasticlly. "Yes! We won!" the kits cheered.

"Riverclan is saved!" came a soothing voice,"We owe our lives to these three tiny warriors." The three kits looked in joy as they cried out,"Mossheart!"

Scrabbling to their mother, Mossheart meowed,"Thanks again for watching them." "It was no problem at all." Rosepebble replied.

"Yeah and just wait tell their apprentices." Flowerpetal added,"There mentors will be really busy with their energy."

* * *

 ** _Here's the next chapter, for those of you reading._**


	16. Chapter 14

"Flowerpetal your energy and hunting techniques are a gift and what makes you special. Your energy will be needed to keep up with Blackpaw. Pass your skills down to young Blackpaw." finished Mistystar.

The newly made apprentice went forward and touched noses with Flowerpetal.

Flowerpetal felt a knot in her thoat but not for her new responisblility but for some of the unhappy faces and whispers from some of the cats. She knew that some cats still have not had there first apprentice first.

"I know some of you are upset that these three warriors got their apprentices first before you older and experienced warriors. But I did this because I feel that when I put a certain apprentice with a spesific warrior they have a connection." Mistystar said.

Before anyone responded she added,"I promise when more kits arrive into the Clan, I will give them to those who still haven't had there first apprentice yet."

There was silence through out the Clan, quiet to hear the stream within the Clan. Then the cats started to nod their heads in agreement.

With the Clan meeting breaking up Blackpaw looked up and squeaked,"Are you going to show me battle moves?"

Giving it thought, Flowerpetal replied,"If I do then you'll half to do the elders bedding tommorow."

He wrinkled his nose at the thought of cleaning out old bedding. Then his face lighted up. "Ok I'll do it."

Padding towards the entrance Rosepebble padded along with her apprentice, whitepaw. "Going to the training center?" she asked.

Nodding her head, Flowerpetal mewed,"Yes. Would you like us to work with you? So that Blackpaw will have a partner." "Yeah actually we were about to ask you the same thing." Rosepebble smiled.

Twitching his tail in impatientce, Whitepaw blurted out,"Are we going to gossip or train." Slapping his tail over his mouth Blackpaw hissed to him,"Slime-brain! Are you trying to get in trouble _before_ the day has barley begun?"

Rosepebble looked down at Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, would you rather stay here and spend the day picking the elders ticks?" she warned.

Shaking his head he said in a quiet voice,"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Now try to aim for his tail and remember not to grip to hard." Flowerpetal finished.

Setting out, Blackpaw lunged and got ahold of Whitepaw's tail. "Now Whitepaw," Rosepebble called,"In defense knock him off his paws." Timeing it right, Whitepaw aimed for his brothers paws and knocked him down. Trying to get up Whitepaw swiped his paw across Blackpaw's face.

Unharmed, Blackpaw got up and shook off the dead grass from his fur. Turning to Whitpaw he said,"Nice job Whitepaw." "Thanks, I can't wait to try that out in battle." Whitepaw purred.

"Now are we training, or gossiping?" Rosepebble teased.

* * *

"This is delicious." muffled Blackpaw,"What's it called again?" "A water vole." Bluekit replied.

As the three apprentices munched on there meal Flowerpetal watched from a distance. Looking around her Clan the warning she had gotten awhile ago drifted into her mind.

 _All's been quite peacefull._ she thought _Redclaw hasn't showed any signs of harming or wanting to destroy our Clan. Who else would want to cause us great pain?_

Then she remembered how odd it was when Jackson and Trixy left. It had seemed like they were trying to find an excuse.

"Could it be?" Flowerpetal started. Shaking her head in disbelief she muttered,"That's rediculous. They're probably _long_ gone." Sighing she got up from her place and padded into the warriors den.

* * *

 ** _Yes three chapters in a row!_**


	17. Chapter 15

The heat from the sun was raying down upon the Riverclan camp. "Come along Blackpaw, I'm taking you out." Flowerpetal chirped as her apprentice layed lazily in the sunlight.

He let out a yawn,"But it's _so_ hot. If I go anywhere my fur might just burn off!"

Flowerpteal's ear twitched in anoyance. Letting out a calm sigh she replied,"So your saying you would rather go ask Mothwing if she needs any restock on herbs?"

Sprining to his paws Blackpaw headed towards the entrance. "What are we waiting around here for?" he asked over his shoulder.

Shaking her head, Flowerpetal padded next to Blackpaw leading him out. "So what are we going to do?" Blackpaw asked,"Are you going to teach me a new battle move?"

"No I'm taking you to the lake in our territory." Flowerpetal replied. "Why?" Blackpaw asked in curiosity. "You'll just half to see when we get there." she replied.

Nearing the lake Flowerpetal picked up her pace until her paws were in the water. Turning she said,"I'm going to show you a swimming technique." Letting out a _mrrow_ of joy Blackpaw stood there waiting for his mentor to start.

"Now say your hunting underwater when a otter." Flowerpetal started.

"Um what's a otter." Blackpaw interuppted.

"A otter is a brown long and thin creature. They eat fish like us but will attack if we're in it's territory." Flowerpetal said recalling of what she had heard when she was young. "They're rare to come across but if so be carefull."

"Now," she said countinuing,"If a otter appears while your hunting first swim up to the surface. Next use your front paws to keep afloat."

Getting deeper into the water she demonstrated of how to do so. "Use your hind legs to move forward. You also use your front paws to steer which way to go."

Going out into the water she used her hind legs to go forward as she steered with her front paws. Getting out of the water she said,"Now let me see you try."

Hesitating Blackpaw cautiously got into the water. Getting in deeper he started to move his front paws. "Good job," Flowerpetal called,"Now use your back legs to steer."

As he got the hang of it he chirped,"I'm doing it!"Nodding of approval Flowerpetal then caught a scent. Identifying it, Flowerpetal went to call out for Blackpaw until barking noises came.

"Blackpaw! Get out of the water before-" her words were drowned out when a medium sized dog came into view.

Knowing he wouldn't make it out in time Flowerpetal rushed to meet the dog. Jumping, she scratched it's muzzle making it stumble back from the suprise attack.

Turning to see her apprentice out of the water she yelled,"Blackpaw run as fast as you can and get some help. Now!" With his eyes full of shock, the young black cat darted back to camp.

Recovering from the shot the dog barred its teeth back and darted at Flowerpetal. Flowerpetal bristled her fur as she accepted the challenge.

Jumping onto the dogs back, she slid out her claws and ran it down the dog's back. Letting out a howl of pain the dog shook itself until Flowerpetal flew towards the ground.

Trying to get up the dog snapped its teeth around her tail. Crying out in pain Flowerpetal sunk her claws into the ground. Then the dog started to pull her towards it.

Trying to hold back Flowerpetal tried to turn to get ahold of the dog's muzzle when a flash of gray passed her.

 _Stormwhisker!_ she thought in relief. The young tom jumped onto the dogs back and bit down onto its scruff. Letting go of Flowerpetal's tail the dog tried to turn to attack Stormwhisker only to be attacked by three other warriors.

Then a call from a Twoleg spread across, making everyone stop. The call came again makiong the dog shake off the remaining cats on it and run off towards the sound of the voice, tail between it's legs.

Looking at Flowerpetal, Stormwhisker bounded towards her helping her up. "Are you ok? Were you badly hurt? Are you-"

He was cut off when Flowerpetal meowed,"Stowmwhisker, I'm ok. Other than my tail being injured and me being tired from the fighting and shock, I'll be ok."

The two cats looked at each other, their eyes full of love and worry. Feeling her legs shake, she leaned into Stormwhisker.

"I'm glad it was you who was here for me." she purred. "When I heard what Blackpaw said, I darted out of camp to help." he admitted.

"Flowerpetal, I-I love you." Stormwhisker finally said,"And I wanted to ask you to stand by me, as my mate." Flowerpetal looked up at him. "Stormwhisker, I'd love to." she purred.

"Hey _lovedoves_." called Petalfur. "We need to get back to camp, some of us need wounds to be treated."

* * *

Padding inside the camp, cats looked at the five wounded cats. "Flowerpetal!" called Rosepebble,"Are you ok!?"

Leaning on Stormwhisker's shoulder she nodded,"My only injury is a bad bite mark on my tail." Touching heads with her Rosepebble murrmured,"Thank Starclan! I don't know what I would do if my best friend died."

"Stormwhisker, bring her to my den." Mothwing called as Willowshine treated the other cats. Going into the medicine den Flowerpetal plopped down onto the nest. With her eyes drooping Stormwhisker murmurred,"I'll be here when you wake."

Flowerpetal found herself walking down a hill. Heading towards the bottom she heard voices from behind a bush.

"Now those cats will defend that, that _code_ at all cost." said a voice.

"Well sense you've spent some time with Thunderclan and Shadowclan and I've spent some time in Riverclan, we'll know what some of there weak spots are when we attack." came a second voice.

Flowerpetal felt her eyes widened _That voice. Could it be?_ she thought, before the first cat countinued,"Once this is all over I will finally get what I deserve. Revenge and a whole Clan of my own."

There was a pause when the second cat replied,"Now we will decide who leads the Clan once we either kill or chase out these cats."

A growl stuck in Flowerpetal's thoat. "Not if I have anything to say about it." she hissed. Suddenly everything was gone and replaced with darkness.

Then a voice came and said aloud, _"When evil rises darkness, air, water, and thunder must all join together, only to be lead by a blossoming Flower."_

Trying to turn her head where the voice was coming from Flowerpetal cried out,"Leopordstar!"

"Hey Flowerpetal, you ok?"

Opening her eyes she look up to see Stormwhisker standing over her with some prey in his mouth. Looking at her tail she saw it wrapped up with some herbs.

"Yes I'm fine, just a dream." she replied. Giving her the piece of prey Stormwhisker gave her a lick on the cheek and went out of the medicine den.

Starting to eat her prey her mind wondered off into the dream she had. _Was I just given a warning? Or even a-a prophecy?! But why me?_

Not able to anwser her question, Flowerpetal sighed gulping down the rest of her prey.

* * *

 ** _Wow is it hot in here? Four chapters in 1 day!_**


	18. Chapter 16

"Excellent job on the second part of your assesment Blackpaw!" congradulated Flowerpetal,"Now are you ready for the final part of your assesment?"

Taking a deep breath Blackpaw said,"Ok I'm ready." Nodding her head, her apprentice stalked off. Going the opposite way he was going, Flowerpetal tried picking a different route back to camp.

Passing a stream she decided to dip through it. With her fur slicked back with water Flowerpetal countinued on. Stalking back to camp Flowerpetal picked up a new scent.

"Just dirt." she muttered to herself. Pressing on out of the corner of her eye she saw something black flash by. Checking her surroundings she saw nothing.

As soon as she turned to go, something slammed onto her side. Getting up she swung her paw at the attacker. Dodging it, the blur knocked her down again and this time pinning her down.

Waiting for the attacker's final move to end it the figure released her. "Wasn't that great?!" he meowed.

Struggling to get up she replied,"Blackpaw that was great work. If I had been a real intruder, you would've done good." "I went into the water then rolled in some dirt." he prompt.

He then looked at his mentor as she wobbled on her paws. "Did I hurt you?" Blackpaw asked in concern.

Gaining balance she shook her head. "No I'm fine. Guess I'm just a little tired." Padding beside her apprentice she let a _mrrow_ of laughter as she added,"Hope _you're_ not tired. you half to sit vigil tonight."

* * *

"Welcome Blackstorm, Bluestripe, and Whitecloud." Mistystar finished. As cheers erupted from the camp, all three warriors hald their heads high and puffed out there chest in pride.

As the Clan meeting broke up and cats went to congradulate the newly made warriors, Flowerpetal grew really tired. Feeling fur brush up against her, she turned to see Stowrmwhisker.

"I'm proud of you." he said. "And why is that?" Flowerpetal replied. "You molded Blackstorm into a fine young warrior." he anwsered. "You didn't do so bad yourself, with Bluestripe."

Twining their tails together, Flowerpetal felt like something kicked her side making her let out a quick gasp. "Are you ok?" Stormwhisker asked. Turning to him she replied,"Yeah, I probably just ate a bad piece of prey."

* * *

The moon was full as more cats entered the island. With cats mingling with each other Flowerpetal twitched her tail as she waited for someone. "What are you waiting for?" a voice came from behind.

Jumping Floerpetal turned to see Hollyheart. "What is it with you sneaking up on me?" she joked. Laughing along with her she stopped as Hollyheart looked at Flowerpetal's stomach.

"Boy, prey must be running well by the looks of it." she said. Confused Flowerpetal asked,"Um what are you talking about?" "Well look at your belly." she relpied,"How else could it be so."

Her face lighted up before she finished her sentence. "What is it?" Flowerpetal questioned. "Flowerpetal, are you expecting kits?" Hollyheart finally said.

Before she could deny it she gave it some thought. After a long silence she finally managed to say,"I guess that would explain how I'v been acting lately. I'll half to ask Willowshine to be sure."

A yowl came from the leaders indicating the Gathering was starting. "To start off, I'm sorry to say that Whitewater and Kinkfur has joined Starclan." Rowanstar started.

As some cats started to grieve Rowanstar countinued,"But in good news Littlecloud has taken in Icepaw to become a medicine cat. Finally Flamepaw and Ivypaw have become Flameheart and Ivyfur."

Congradulating the two warriors Onestar stood up to speak,"This past moons three kits have become Wormpaw, Tallpaw, and Birchpaw. In other news, be aware for we have driven out a young badger."

Getting up Bramblestar went next. "Three new warriors are amoung us tonight. I give you Adderclaw, Sparklight, and Dandilionbreeze." cheering for the newly arrived warriors.

Taking Bramblestar's place Mistystar said,"Yesturday three apprentices became warriors. Welcome Blackstorm, Bluestripe, and Whitecloud."

The three wariors looked embarresed as the Clans greeted them. "Our freshkill pile is still well stoked as leafbare approches."

As the Clan meeting broke up Hollyheart said,"Bye and congradulations on your kits."

Getting up she found herself thinking _Am I really carring kits?_ To find her anwser she went up to Willowshine and asked sheepishly,"Hey uh Willowshine, am I expecting kits?"

Examining her Willowshine's face lighted up as she confirmed it. Seeing Stormwhisker Willowshine called,"Stormwhisker your going to be a father!"

"Whose becoming a father?"

"Congradulations you two."

"Growing up so fast."

Crowding around Flowerpetal, Mistystar walked through. "Let's get back to camp. So that Flowerpetal can go and rest."

Padding back to camp Stormwhisker fell beside Flowerpetal. She purred as he placed his tail on her back. "I can't beleive we're having kits!" she mewed.

Inhailing in her scent, Stormwhisker agreed. "Our kits our going to be the best. They'll have my hunting abilities and your brilliant thinking." he paused as he nuzzled her cheek,"I love youFlowerpetal."

Sighing she purred,"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **AAAAAWWWWWW cutest chapter I have wrote...so far.**_


End file.
